<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Day by redroxxxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991638">Third Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroxxxy/pseuds/redroxxxy'>redroxxxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babycon, Birth, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroxxxy/pseuds/redroxxxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year old Dean helps John initiate newborn Sam into their kinky ritual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Third Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893509">Family Rituals</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroxxxy/pseuds/redroxxxy">redroxxxy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another kinkster suggested a story about Sammy's first time as described in Family Rituals. So this filth isn't <i>just</i> my fault. I am the crazy perv brave enough to write it though. I pictured Matt Cohen's John while writing this, but feel free to picture JDM if that's your flavor of twisted yet sexy pedo dad.</p><p>As last time, this is dark, heed the warnings and give it a pass if it's not your thing. Oh, and these characters belong to Warner Brother and none of this implies anything about any real life sexy men who play John Winchester. Enjoy the porn!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean Winchester was trying to be quiet as a mouse while his mom slept. But it was only Sammy's third day, and he didn't know how to be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean climbed out of his racecar bed, padding softly to the baby's room in bare feet. The crying had stopped, but there was a familiar wet sound coming faintly from behind the door.  Dean knew that meant that mommy would sleep until noon the next day, groggy and disoriented. So he went in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His daddy was sitting in the rocking chair, naked in his open bathrobe. His big huge cock - daddy liked him to say 'cock' instead of 'penis' like the book about where babies come from - was sticking straight up, and Sammy was sucking on it just like he had sucked on mommy's chest earlier that day. John had his finger inside of Sammy's tiny asshole - another word that daddy liked him to say. It wasn't unexpected for Dean, but it made his tiny cock hard like daddy's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh. Off." John muttered, though Dean was already ahead of him, his pants on their way to the floor. It always felt so nice, when his daddy would look at his cock. He tugged on it eagerly, looking at what his daddy was doing to the new baby with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, did you put your fingers in my asshole when I was a baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, yeah buddy, I did. C'mere and help Sammy lick my cock, and I'll tell you all about it." Dean positioned his mouth right under the baby's, swirling his tongue along the veins like daddy liked. He could taste Sammy's baby spit mixed with the taste of daddy, and he licked right where Sammy's lips touched his cock to taste it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh. That's good, boys. Yeah, Dean. I was so turned on watching you be born from your mother's cunt. If I had my way, I would have fucked you the second your legs were out. You know you came out breech? Yeah, the doctors were worried because you had your legs crossed, you literally came out ass first, like you were teasing me. I got so hard right there looking at your hole for the first time. I could have wrecked that hole and pulled you the rest of the way out with my cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean licked a trail from Sammy's mouth to his daddy's balls, sucking one expertly into his mouth. He had heard this story before, and like stories about Vietnam or bar fights, it always came out a little different. But he had asked his mommy if he was born breech, and she said yes, so he knew that a lot of it was true. Either way, it made him feel special, like he was that bright light blast of dynamite in the jungle, or that tough guy whose blood was decorating his knuckles and his shirt in a bar fight - something you tell stories about conquering so that other daddies know you're special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm. Then what, daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you were out. They cleaned you up and you were so pretty and sweet, just like Sammy here. They wrapped you in this fuzzy yellow blanket and gave you to me, and you looked in my eyes and grabbed my finger so tight, like you knew how to hold a cock already. And I watched you suck your mother's big tit, and then they told me to take my shirt off and hold you naked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I put that blanket over us, and I rubbed your little cock and boyhole right there in the room while your mom and the nurses smiled at us and I kissed your head. Oh Dean, pull Sammy off now, I'm going to cum and I don't want him to choke. Be gentle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gingerly lifted the newborn's face off, and licked drool and precum off his tiny plush lips. Sammy was pink and blank-faced, like those babies in the video daddy had shown him while he'd fucked him in the living room the night before. So Dean did something he saw in the video: he jerked daddy's big cock with both hands while he gave Sammy a deep French kiss. Daddy groaned hard and aimed his first splurt of cum at Dean's bare chest. Dean watching his daddy gasp and catch his breath while he fed his cum to Sammy. Sammy's tongue was tickly on his fingers, but he seemed to like the taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John's handsome face was flushed and blissful, and his finger had gone still inside the baby's hole. Dean grabbed Sammy's tiny cock and rubbed it until it got stiff and pointy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babies can't shoot cum either, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, angel. Like you. But he can cum dry, just like you can. Do you want to make him cum? He's only cum once before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Dean climbed up into John's lap and put his mouth on Sammy's tiny little erection, the thickness and length of John's pinky on his tongue but the skin silky soft like his mother's nightgown. He liked it, and he liked the way nature took over and Sammy started to coo and move his hips. He felt his own hips grinding against John's thigh involuntarily, and he popped off of his brother's cock with a loud suction sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, eat my ass, please." He felt his daddy's tongue lapping at his most private part and he sighed before picking up Sammy's balls and licking him from John's finger working his hole to the tip of his little cock head. Sammy was moaning in a high little voice, his soft thighs wrapped around his head, pulling him closer. John's tongue was rigid and thick, fucking him almost as surely as if it'd been his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmah. Ohhhh." Sammy shook and moaned in that special way that let Dean know that he was having an orgasm. Dean gave him a kiss on the sensitive head and pulled away to watch. Daddy took his tongue out of Dean's ass and he whined in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, buddy, but we're saving it. Because you're going to take your brother's cherry now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His cherry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His first time. You're going to be the first cock in his asshole. You're just the right size."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you take my cherry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. But you had to wait two months because you weren't lucky enough to have a big brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watched as John removed his finger from the baby's asshole, watched the hole gaping open, ready for him. Then he was being lifted up, his little hole getting slowly breached by his daddy's big cock. Dean moaned and wiggled his hips to take more. He was very proud that he could get in all in by the time he was four, and he patted his belly to feel his daddy's cock make a bulge there. John put Sam on Dean's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, arms around him, and just push it in. Just like that. Hold on to your brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean held the baby tight to his chest and smelled the soft smell at the top of his head. He pressed his little cock to his brother's lubed hole, and with some effort, slid the head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhhh!" Sammy yelped in surprise. Dean held his breath for a moment, wondering if he would cry. But daddy was moving slowly, rubbing that spot inside him that felt so good, and he moved to mimic his thrusts inside Sammy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daaadddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He feels really good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? How does Sammy's ass feel, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tight, daddy. And warm. Mmm, so tight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John groaned and sped up the pace, rougher like he did when he was really excited. Dean held the baby tight as he bounced up and down on his daddy's cock, feeling his own little cock sliding in and out of Sammy's warm infant hole. Sammy moaned and twitched against him, and Dean captured his mouth in a deep kiss again, kissing his baby brother until he felt his tongue responding the same way. Sammy grabbed at his hard little cock as he made out with Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh, my boys. Yeah, that's so good. Make your brother cum with your cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean found the tiny nub of Sammy's nipple and pinched it as he sped up the pace. He was already so close when he felt Sammy's little hole tighten around his cock like a clenched fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt his daddy shoot inside of him, painting his insides with his cum, as he shuddered through his orgasm along with Sammy. His daddy took Sammy from his arms and held the baby's cock up to his face to tease with his tongue. Dean climbed off of his daddy's cock, and John gently pushed him down into a lying position on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pull your legs back so Sammy can eat cum from your asshole." Dean did so and felt his dad position the baby's face there. Sure enough, he felt the little tongue mimicking the kissing gesture on his hole, and he sighed. John stroked his toddler's shaggy blond hair lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did great, kiddo. I think Sammy had a really good first time. You're going to do that every day, as much as you can, so that Sammy's hole is ready for my cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like being a big brother." John chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad, because that's your boy now. You get to take care of him like this forever." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John placed the baby on Dean's chest and cradled both his boys as they kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, baby Sammy."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>